


When We Were Younger

by buttrileskissed



Category: Degrassi
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, possible angst, triles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttrileskissed/pseuds/buttrileskissed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are just a bunch of cutesy au moments if triles were childhood friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My first kiss went a little like...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enbied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbied/gifts).



Tristan hadn't had a clue how he ended up here. Usually, he'd avoid parties at all costs even with the constant begging and pleading of his friends. He hated to disappoint, but he just hated parties with a burning passion. Yet, here he found himself. He didn't even know the kid's name.

His eyes scanned the room until they fell upon a baby blue button up his hair tousled in a very "I really don't care but I can still make everyone's head turn" kind of way. Tristan groaned as he recalled the reason. Miles Hollingsworth. 

He found him talking to a girl, presumably trying to butter her up in an attempt to not get them thrown out of the party they crashed. And with every uncontrollable fit of giggles, and every twirl of her hair, it was working. Tristan's hand balled up into a fist, one that he couldn't fully understand. It wasn't like Miles was  _his,_ or even into him like that, but this jealously was irrational and ridiculous. Tristan sighed softly before spinning around on his heels, ready to leave. He couldn't walk away, though, and he knew that. So instead, he walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder, and his head instantly snapped to Tristan, suddenly disengaged from the conversation completely.

"How'd you even convince me to come here?" Tristan asked with a smirk as they began to walk away from the brunette girl. Honestly, he would've used any old excuse to drag him away.

"Come on, Tris. If I thought I might be going down, I'm taking you with me." Tristan scoffed at his selfish remark, but didn't object. It wasn't false. It was just sort of how things worked. They'd follow each other. Stick together as friends. They were always together. Tristan used to be a really good kid-he still is, but hanging out with Miles, trouble practically chases him. It wasn't like he minded, though. The slight damper on his rep didn't bother him, he barely noticed. Maybe it's because he was always caught up in those green eyes-Tristan snapped himself out of his thoughts. Just friends.

Before he could even reply, the entire party had been moved to one room. Everyone huddled together as the brunette girl from before spoke from the middle of the circle. 

"Spin the bottle, anyone?" She held up an empty glass bottle for everyone to see. Miles's stomach lurched at the thought, but he refused to let his nervousness show. Instead, he nodded coolly from the corner before hesitantly joining the circle, sitting across from Tristan. He smiled nervously at him before she spun the bottle for the first round. His breath of relief was audible as it landed on some random two girls who bashfully smiled before giving each other a quick peck on the lips and moving away. Tristan noted Miles's uncomfortable shift. He cocked his head, to ask if he was alright and all Miles could do was nod, giving him a nervous smirk. 

A couple of rounds passed until the bottle was finally passed to him. He took it with clammy hands before spinning, and before he could even register who it was, there were small "oooh's" from nearly every girl in the room. Miles looked up to see Tristan staring back, his shoulders tensed with an apologetic expression. He shouldn't even be sorry. Miles dragged him here. Miles raised his hands in defeat, knowing he could't do this. His best friend as his first kiss at some random party?

"You scared, rich boy?" Came an unexpectedly deep voice from Tristan, making Miles's stomach flip. He could hear the blood pumping in his ears, feel his heart racing, feel his hands getting clammy again. But he had to remain collected as he leaned over the circle, bringing their faces close. He didn't hesitate, and whatever gave him that extra boost of confidence to lean forward, he'd never know.

His voice cracked a bit, his composure wavering. "Not a chance." He muttered before pressing a quick kiss to his lips. He had no idea what he was doing, or why sparks ignited under his skin, but they did, and he seemed to somewhat understand what he was doing. And if that wasn't enough, everyone in the room was squealing in one way or another. Miles rolled his eyes as he pulled away, looking at the curly-haired brunette before him. His face was flushed with red, his eyes blown wide with shock. Miles couldn't help but smirk at his reaction, even if he was basically a sweaty tomato.

After about 15 minutes of awkward silence between them, in talking with other people and just avoiding each other, Tristan was finally the first to speak up.

"That was your first kiss, wasn't it? I didn't mean to pressure you or-"

He was cut off by Miles's hand. "It's fine. Let's just, not talk about it." An awkward pause. Everything would be awkward for a while at this rate, and Miles didn't think he could take it. "...It was your first too, wasn't it?" 

"No!" Tristan shouted defensively, crossing his arms. Miles smirked, leaning against the wall, cocking his head at the too-obvious lie. "...maybe." The corners of his mouth turned up for a second.

As their ride came, the smiles on their faces remained, like their kiss was a dirty little secret. _Their_ dirty little secret. Because they had their first kisses. _Together._


	2. If you can wait 'till I get home

Spring break was supposed to be fun. Exciting. Not something you dread completely. His suit case was packed for a trip abroad (Sweden, to be specific.) Every time his parents mentioned something about it, he'd run. But today he couldn't. Today, he was woken early. Shoved into something nice and nearly forced into a car, and then onto a line at the airport. His mother attempted to be comforting, whispering sweet words in his ear, but he ignored her. He was cold. He couldn't believe what was happening, and why it was happening. Honestly, it was a bunch of bullshit. He'd never really crossed  _that line_ yet. For the most part, he was alright, not causing trouble (Tristan was doing a pretty good job of keeping him in line when he'd try to step out of it.) Maybe doing something foolish here and there, but that was the worst (he thought) it was. His father just wanted him out of the way for whatever odd reason, and this was his excuse. His father didn't come along for the trip.

Miles watched the harbor as his mother drove, trying to focus on the sparkling water instead of the place they were heading from. He let out a small sigh before looking over to his mother with sad eyes. 

"Do I really have to go there?" He said in a small voice. His mother bit her lip before turning to him as the car came to a stop. 

"If it were up to me, no." She huffed out a sigh as well. "If I had the power here, but I don't."

Miles bit the inside of his cheek. "Why? You're my parent, too." He turned his head in confusion.

"I guess you're too young to understand." Petty excuse.

"Or you're too old to explain it to me." He joked, cracking a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

He couldn't say goodbye to everything. His friends. His family. Everyone. 

So he wouldn't.

* * *

Staring forward, unable to focus on the task at hand. Tapping on his desk, narrowing his eyes at the back of someone's head. Tristan was getting sick and tired of the cold shoulder of a certain infuriating rich boy. Every attempt to talk to him was dodged one way or another. Whether it was the "I'm busy," excuse or just plain running, it was taking it's toll on him. He had no clue what was going on, or if Miles was even alright, or if he had done something to cause this, but whatever the reason, he was so done with it. Miles wasn't stupid. He knew he was pushing Tristan's buttons. His tapping became more violent, more aggravated, before he couldn't take the silence anymore. 

"Miles." He placed a firm hand on his shoulder. A jump, a slight flinch, but no real response. Tristan drew in a sharp, agitated breath.  _Are you kidding me?_ _  
_

Miles knew he should talk to him. He knew he should say something, stop avoiding him. It'd hurt less for both of him if he just disappeared. He couldn't just be doing this for the sake of himself, to spare himself the pain of saying goodbye. If he said anything, all of this would be real. Painfully, really real. He'd be going in a matter of days. Leaving. Miles knew he was being unreasonable, but it was for the best, right?

"Miles." Tristan's voice was sharper, more demanding. Miles actually grimaced. Keeping his eyes glued to the clock, he continued to ignore him. Only a couple of minutes. He wouldn't crack by then, right?

 He was thankful when the bell rang. He didn't even bother grabbing his stuff. He just ran. 

That was, until a set of arms threw themselves around him. He froze in place when he noticed whose they were. His breath was caught in his throat, but he couldn't run this time. 

"Why do you keep ignoring me?" Tristan persisted, spinning him around to face him. Miles couldn't face him directly, so he kept his head down, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Please, Tris. I-"

"It hurts a lot, Miles. I care about you, and you know that."

Miles clenched his fist, ready to actually scream out the real issue. He  _wanted_ to admit what was wrong, but just  _couldn't._

"I know, and I'm sorry." Which he truly was. He was truly sorry for doing this, but it had to be done. "But I have to go."  

He ran. Again. He needed to stop this. Now. But his legs had a mind of their own.

* * *

 Tris followed him home every day that week. It killed him.

"Tristan, stop. Please." He finally begged after a couple of days of complete silence. Neither of them had the courage to say anything before then.

"No." He said simply, crossing his arms stubbornly. Miles groaned, finally spinning around and throwing his arms up in defeat.

"You're just going to follow me like a puppy every day until I say something, aren't you?" He couldn't meet his eye. "It's annoying."

"What?" He sounded so small. Miles nearly broke right then and there, almost told him everything. But he didn't. 

"Yeah. It really is. I didn't want to tell you, I was just trying to be nice." Miles shrugged with a fake smirk. "Glad you know, though."

"We've been friends since the first day of kindergarten." His voice shook when Miles turned around. Miles actually, physically cringed. "Almost 7 years. Why are you saying this now?"

"Because I couldn't say it before. Why else do you think I've been ignoring you?" Miles gave a nervously bitter chuckle. Tristan was silent. "Whatever. Just, don't. Don't answer that, and just leave me alone." And with that, he walked away.

Miles ignored the tears prickling at his eyes. He wasn't about to cry over this, though the thought in the back of his mind that he may never see Tristan again made him want to oh so badly.

* * *

He didn't go to school the next day. Instead, he sat around his house, mourning over leaving by binge-watching movies with happy endings. He felt pathetic and helpless. After the encounter with Tristan yesterday, he thought he'd feel better. It made him feel even more like shit, and now he was leaving with no actual goodbye, just on an awful note of lies.

When his mom came in the room, he nearly chucked his remote at his TV. He might as well have. He was going to a place where that was  _calm_ for some kids. Maybe once or twice he's done something stupid, like tossing his golfing clubs into the pool house window or getting into his dad's pot, or crashing parties and running away those couple of times, but it was never that awful. He tossed his remote on his bed in silence, shoving some last-minute things into his suitcase before sulking outside.

Miles glanced around one last time in hopes that _someone_ would show up, but it's not like he expected him.  After that little show yesterday, he probably hated his guts. Miles leaned against his trunk before getting inside his car. He felt like he was about to throw up or just die right there on the sidewalk.

As his mom started the car, he climbed into the front seat, refusing to look at her. This felt even more real and worse than he expected.

"Wait!" He heard someone call from behind the car. He assumed it was his brother, telling him he forgot something, but when a very different pair of blue eyes met his, Miles's heart nearly stopped.

"Tristan." Miles breathed, practically jumping out of the car and into his arms. Tristan hesitantly hugged back, burying his head in Miles's shoulder.

"I needed to check on you. I was super worried, even if you were a complete and total ass to me yesterday." Miles would take that.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know how to say I was leaving. I thought-" He was cut off by a small peck on his cheek. Miles blushed furiously. "What was that for?"

"It's a see-you-later kiss. Because saying goodbye feels too permanent." Miles actually smiled. He didn't even know he could smile on a day like this. But Tristan could probably make him smile in any situation.

Miles didn't even bother looking to see if his parents were watching to press a short peck on his lips. It wasn't a usual thing for them, it only happened once or twice before, but it felt right in the moment. "Good. I'm not going for good."

Tris returned his smile. "I know." 

"I didn't mean what I said. I'm so sor-"

"I know." Tristan repeated with a giggle. The sound of a car horn snapped Miles out of his thoughts.  
"Go. I will see you again."

"I know." Miles returned, giving him a wink before hopping into the front seat. He couldn't stop himself from watching Tristan as they drove off.

When Tristan was no longer in view, Miles pressed his hand against his cheek. 

_I will see you again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end, and this is an AU, so really, anything can happen. This was only a mini-fic from a set of prompt ideas I wrote for myself. I promised Lily I'd write this one today and I did. I was so, so tempted to write them meeting in like 4 years (they're 11 here if you didn't notice) but I decided to leave that up to the reader.

**Author's Note:**

> You wanted fluff. So I gave you fluff. Kid AUs are my absolute favorite.


End file.
